The heart can soften
by Give my socks back
Summary: Draco is caught in things he doesn't mean to be. So what happens when he is shown the light and given another heart? Will he open his as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. It's me again. Yes, your lord and master... Foamy. Make sure you R&R this cause this is going to be the start of a fab new series of chapters. Ohh, will Draco find someone...? You'll have to review so I write the next chapter then, won't you?**

**Thankyou**

**Something of nothing wears radish earrings. Styrange Principles. Atra luminium. For being such fab reviewers. Though Strange Principles just wants to review mine so I'll review hers...**

**DISCLAIMER: Darn it. No matter how many times I've dreamed of owning Harry Potter, I actually don't. Darn...

* * *

**

-1Draco

"No…"

Hot searing pain clung to every part of his body dragging every sane part of him into a fiery fit of pain. He could see nothing but the piercing blood red eyes of his captor.

"Don't lie… Fool! Don't lie! You have failed me once too many Malfoy!"

"Master… I've never lied never!"

"You lied to me from the start, Draco. You promised to follow my orders as a fellow Death Eater."

"Lord! I've always followed _you…_"

"Severus was forced to do your dirty work for you. You are weak, Draco… You were unable to follow a simple order! And now you will suffer."

"I beg mercy!"

"I have one Malfoy in my service and one is enough. You know too much to live. You are disloyal! I have no farther use for you… let us end it!"

"Sir!" Malfoy cried, real tears streaming from his eyes, his hands pulling at his robes in a fit of hysteria. He wasn't ready to die… He couldn't die… He was too young..

"_CRUCIO!"_

Draco was hit with yet another blast of unbearable pain before he was once again released.

"_Legilimens."_

Draco's mind was suddenly swept clean, his world rippling before him. The corners of his distorted world fading to grey and melting into the background. He closed his eyes trying to stop the images flowing through his mind, wanting them to halt… Memories… Voldermort had no right to intrude…

_"…The golden trio swam in front of his eyes. A sudden pulse of hate growing inside him as his eyes went to Potter. Laughing and chatting. The person he could never quite escape. That was everything he wanted to be._

_Weasley too. He hated them both. That blood traitor along with Potter had made his high life seem like the depths of low. They served a smiling Dumbledore, he served Voldermort. The prices were much higher. They had friends, he had slaves…."_

The Dark lord grinned that held no joy…. It wasn't long before all the pain stopped.

_"…Draco recoiled inside himself as his envisaged his father the two cold grey eyes boring into his. Icy shivers were sent up his spine as he realised what his father would do next. For clutched at the scruff of the neck was a silver haired eight year old boy, held above the deadly flight of wooden steps, the ground ever threatening below._

_"Father please!" The little boy cried._

_"You are a spoilt brat Draco, and this is how you repay me? Mixing with filthy muggles. You area disgrace on the family name!"_

_There was a high pitched scream as the boy fell…_

_Black…"_

He didn't have much time…

"_Jealousy sprang inside the twelve year old Slytherin as he looked at the Crimson message painted upon the great wall. Worried whispers carried across the crowd as every pupil read the message with a certain horror, mingled with excitement._

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED,_

_ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

_He should be the one to open the chamber… he was pure. Not some filthy half blood… or worse. Mudblood…"_

The dark lord always kept his promises…

_"Mudblood? Yes, there she was. Granger. The notorious master of all the filth in Hogwarts. Shame she had to be so clever; he was unable to loathe her or insult her with her to outwit him. But this memory was different to all the other ones. Her hair was scraped up into a messy bun. Her earrings were of pale silver, that reflected crystal clear light, her dress far beyond the others. The Yule Ball. He stared at Pansy, then at Granger. This was the most painful memory yet…_

_A longing came over him. If only Granger wasn't some filthy low-life mud blood…_

_Everything would be perfect."_

"ADVADA…"

Someone sprang from behind.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

* * *

R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**-Enjoy! This is a big Finale chapter! And no, it's not the last chapter :) It's just a good one! ahem in my opinion, of course... Thanksyou perfectpureblood and something of nothing wear radish earrings for reviewing so far. But EVERYBODY ELSE: my story still only has two reviews. I er... well, it's not alot is it? Come one people! Make an effort! Theres been about 30 hits and only two reviews. Is it really that bad? lol.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. Don't ask me again./ Answering it just makes me depressed.**

* * *

1Harry erupted from the room, a red bolt flashing from his wand catching Voldemort and sending him spinning. The stunned dark lord screamed with rage, getting up with a new found anger. This was his chance. Harry Potter had come right into his grasp. He was so close to getting what he wanted…

"_ADVADA KEDEVRA_!" voldemort screamed again, this time at his nemesis, Harry not Draco. Draco screamed in shock as the green bolt flashed into Harry's path. With an awkward leap, he jumped out of the bolts way, only for it to diminish into the wall. Behind him. The dark Lord raised his wand to aim at Harry again. But was caught with a red flame that erupted from Harry's wand.

"_Crucio_!" Harry screamed, his body shaking from the force of the curse, and what he was doing. He was performing and unforgivable… Something that was obscene; something that should never be attempted ever. To his horror, he found a new snarling pleasure awaken inside him as he watched the Dark Lord writhe with agony.

He deserved this.

Cedric needed this.

Dumbledore needed this.

Lily and James Potter needed this.

He needed this.

Hermione; whom Harry had been unaware of screamed at him to stop. All the rage directed at Voldermort diminished, and the dark lord rose again. Aiming another killing curse at Harry, he leapt onto Draco, His wand scattering off onto the floor by Harry. Harry picked it up swiftly, only to be paralysed with shock as Voldemort drew his dagger and put it to Malfoy's throat the blade meeting with the death eaters bare neck. Harry's wand still pointed at Voldermort.

"Give me my wend back and drop your own or he dies…"

Hermione whimpered by the side of him. Harry, or Draco? Ron gritted his teeth.

Harry or Draco?

Draco or Harry?

Malfoy wailed as the blade was placed harder onto his neck.

"You're a boy Harry. You can't stop me… I cannot die. But I can stop all four of you if you don't oblige swiftly."

Seconds passed, seeming like hours.

Harry's mind was a mess. _Draco needs my help. But If I surrender, that means Voldemort has won… No-one else will kill him. I'm the key? One life, or thousands? Heck! I don't even like him… this is all Hermione's fault… What the hell do I do?_

"Drop your knife and I'll drop mine."

"Fool boy! He is as good as dead!"

"Doesn't matter. One life is better than thousands."

Voldemort snarled, his eyes glowing crimson.

"Do it then Harry. Give me my wand back and my knife… if you so much dare to disobey this goes right to his throat… and it won't be coming out again…"

"Harry nodded his agreement. Hermione whispered behind him."

"No… Harry don't…"

"One…"

"No Harry! He's not worth it!"

"Two…"

"Stop it!"

"Three…"

Harry dropped his wand. Voldermort dropped the blade. Hermione shrieked as Harry reached into his pocket and drew Voldermort's wand, throwing it to him. The dark Lord let out a roar of triumph throwing Draco to the floor. The next few moment happened in blur.

Voldemort gave a shout "_ADVADA KEDEVRA_!" on the stationary target - a sure hit. Harry bent low to pick up his wand, Grabbing Draco And apparating, wand, life, Hermione, Ron all intact. Not before Voldermort's "wand" sprouted feathers and turned into a chicken.

Thank god for Fred and George.


	3. Chapter 3

**R AND R R AN R R AND R R AN R NOW! ... please?**

* * *

Chapter 3

They laid in a heap, coughing and spluttering, Draco shuddering at everything that had happened, not just the crucio. But Granger, Weasley - But most of all, Potter. It wasn't the dark lord that freaked him out. It was their - their… Bravery, their sacrifice, but most of all their…  
Kindness.

No-one was kind to Draco Malfoy. Their was sometimes a student/ teacher relationship, - charity. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, no true friends. If it ever came to giving their lives for someone, if it ever got that committed, they were well out of it. But Potter wasn't even his friend. Even so, he still could have died just then. Died for Draco Malfoy. Died for cold, sneering, ruthless Draco Malfoy.  
The Cruciatus had got to him… he was thinking right…  
An arm held Draco steady as the world seemed to turn upside down for a second. No - not just one. Three. Three pairs of hands holding him steady. Even Weasley's. He noticed Ron jumped quickly back again as Draco straightened up.  
"Are… you… okay?" Panted Potter, his arm on his stomach as if he had a stitch.  
Draco nodded, the movement of this causing the broken skin on his neck flare painfully. "Why?" was all he could say -Why? When he had virtually killed Dumbledore, and made their lives hell for years. Well, they hadn't been especially nice either - But it wasn't that way around. Harry shook his head, still panting and then let out a bark of laughter more of relief than joy.  
"All, of… Hermione's fault… I….kill you…now"  
"What?" Draco asked fearfully - they saved him - just to kill him all over again? That was messed up!  
"No… not you… idjit…'Mione"  
Hermione gave him a half hearted slap, Harry wrestling her to the ground, Granger then kicking him in the shin with all the ferocity of a dying amoeba. Potter returned the gesture with a poke.  
"Surrender now… you'll never defeat me"  
"Resistance… is…futile"  
Draco looked around to see if anyone was watching. He didn't want to be seen with this lot. (Hermione and Harry were now sprawled upon the grass laughing hysterically.) But then again, he was far too terrified to go on alone. Ron glared at him; every inch of him radiating mistrust and hatred.. No matter what Draco did, he was sure Weasley would never accept him. It was a fact of life.  
Some things never changed.  
Hermione got up, looking concerned for Draco, her eyes meeting with his so he desperately wanted to look away. She approached him.  
"I can fix that up if you want…" She said, saying every word carefully as if he was holding a knife to someone's throat, or else extremely dense.  
"Get away mud blood! I don't need your help"  
Why the hell did I say that? Why? I like her…! She saved me!… Why are you so nasty…? No wait, Why Am I so nasty….? Oh heck I'm confused. Why the hell did I say that?  
"Hang ona minute Malfoy - We saved your stinking life!" Ron shouted, outraged. "Harry could have died to save your4 poxy life! How dare you filthy…" Ron began to murmur a curse, but Hermione got there first, her wand pressed hard against his neck so he feared he might suffocate. There was a dangerous fire burning in her eyes that he could not hide from him even when he tried to close his eyes. He waited for something terrible to happen.  
"DIMELVUM"  
Draco closed his eyes at her cry, waiting for pain, darkness… death even…  
But instead the pain went away, his neck healed. When he opened his eyes he saw that her own eyes were not filled with the anger he'd thought he'd seen; but with tears.  
She ran.  
Draco didn't know what to say; it wasn't fair. Draco's defence barriers went up when someone got close, with or without his consent. He was given kindness, and he threw it away…  
Weasley looked furious with him. Giving the two fingered sign, before running full pelt after Hermione. Harry looked at Draco, no emotion showing on his face,  
"Are you still faithful to him?" He asked, eyes unmoving.  
"W-who…?" Draco said confused, and terrified.  
"Voldermort. I can only take you if you leave him. If not, I promise you. He will find, you. He will hunt you. And next time, we won't be there to save you"  
Draco suddenly was caught in a wave of bewilderment. He had just been thinking of escape, saving his own skin, nothing about new commitments… But if he had to choose… the way Potter put it…  
"You - I leave him. I mean it, I choose you"  
Draco knew what he wanted, and he didn't want pain, or death, or being abandoned anymore. He wanted friends, a loving environment. Somewhere he didn't have to impress anyone or, be afraid of being hurt. Harry surveyed him, with a flicker of doubt.  
"You know Draco, I believe you"  
What was wrong with that? Harry's voice was full of doubt now. What was wrong? Draco was committed, he'd follow Potter as long as there was no more pain…  
"This is why I'm doubtful. You're so willing to give up one commitment, how do we know that you wont give up another. Some people move from one person to another. And another thing - I don't think you were ever one to follow someone. So I want you to know, If you join the Order - No-one leads. We're all equal. You'll have to get used to being one of the crowd"  
"Please! No. I'm ready to join you! Please - I don't want this anymore, I don't want Voldermort. I want to be equal!" Draco was truly desperate.  
"Would you be prepared to use the unbreakable vow"  
"To stay loyal to you?" Draco panicked, he didn't want to be captive of yet another persons power…  
"Didn't I tell you, no-one rules to order. No. Just a promise that you've left Voldermort and you'll never betray my, any of the orders secrets"  
Draco nodded - that was fair enough.  
Harry also gave a nod, and their hands came together in the vow's position. "You promise what?" Harry held his wand in preparation for the binding charms. A debt that would run in both their veins until the day they died.  
"To never Betray the Orders secrets and to sever ties with the dark lord"  
Harry flicked his wand, Draco feeling nervous to this new oath… but committed. Potters wand was raised as if he was just about to complete the vow, but instead got up.  
"Alright, lets go catch them up"  
"But… why didn't you go through with the vow…?" Draco was confused and slightly perplexed. This Draco Malfoy wasn't used to forgiveness, to kindness, all these new emotions, were… unreal. He had a long way to go. He had been ready to leave lord Voldermort forever.  
"I'm not Voldermort. I'm not afraid of my friends like he is. I don't need to control my friends, dare I say it - followers"  
Draco shook his head - Potter was… crazy.  
But then again, he was here now, heart still beating because of him.  
Harry had already started walking.  
"Hey Po - Harry"  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks"  
Harry shrugged like he couldn't care less, but he looked pleased… even triumphant.  
"That's alright. Anytime, no problem. Eureka"  
"Wha"  
He began to walk again.  
"And Harry"  
"Yeah"  
"I… I didn't mean to make her cry…"


End file.
